Confesión peligrosa
by Ellewan
Summary: "...vous ressemblez à un rat. (Pareces una rata)." Eren debería saber que confiar en Jean para que le enseñe a declararse en francés no es una buena idea. Mucho menos cuando su confesión es para el malhumorado sargento Levi, mientras toma su taza de té.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Solo palabrotas.**

**Dedicado a: ShioriOrihara, snk-sunshine, Ally-kun, manzanaverde, Colorful Melodies, Askarsha, y Charlie el unicornio. Me dejan hermosos reviews que me ponen contenta, por eso les dedicaré historias en agradecimiento XDDD.  
**

* * *

En la biblioteca del cuartel hay de todo, desde extensos recetarios de cocina, hasta obras de fantasías extrañas donde los niños vuelan en escobas o la gente pelea por un anillo que te hace invisible, incluso vampiros que brillan en el sol. Fue en ese lugar donde Eren, por pura casualidad, mientras limpiaba unos libros descubrió algo muy interesante.

Desde hace tiempo ya sabía por boca de Petra que el sargento era de origen franco, francis…francés, aunque nunca supo en verdad lo que eso significaba hasta que encontró ese viejo folleto polvoriento en la biblioteca. Eren no era fanático de los libros pero sus abundantes dibujos llamaron su atención y no tardó en leerlo en su totalidad.

Aprendió que los "franceses" eran un pueblo próspero de la época cuando no habían murallas, que gustaban de buenos vinos, quesos y caracoles. El material era bastante completo y gracias a los dioses no estaba en algún dialecto extraño.

Su mayor descubrimiento fue la gran probabilidad de que Jean tuviera raíces "francesas", partiendo de su nombre al menos. Así fue que su mente generó la más grandiosa idea para declararse con su querido y limpio sargento.

Jean es peor que una hemorroide, pero lo soportaría por el bien de su patética declaración que aunque no lo admita, estaba casi condenada al fracaso.

* * *

-¿Sabes hablar "francia"? - Jean enarcó una ceja, no podía creer que Eren se metiera tan tarde en la noche a su habitación para preguntar algo tan estúpido y extraño.

-Querrás decir "francés" - Contestó con burla, se levantó de la cama con una pose altanera.- Por su puesto que sé, mi madre me enseñó hace muchos años.- Mantuvo una sonrisa nostálgica recordando esos tiempos donde todo era fácil.

-Necesito un favor… -Comenzó a hablar Eren, mirando con seriedad a su colega, mordió su labio inferior dudando por un momento si seguir o no. La verdad sería molesto deberle un favor, pero aguantaría cualquier cosa si es por el sargento.-Quiero que me enseñes a decir algo en fr… en eso. Supongo que sabes decir "Te quiero" y cosas así- Continuó sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada al decir lo último.

El aludido estuvo a punto de soltar un rotundo NO y reírsele a la cara. Decirle que los idiotas no pueden aprender a hablar francés y que estaría profanando el nombre de su familia si intentaba enseñarle, pero no necesitó el cerebro de Armin para atar cabos y darse cuenta hacia quién irían dirigidas sus palabras, después de todo casi todo el mundo sabe de los intereses del castaño hacia su exageradamente limpio superior, así que no desaprovecharía semejante oportunidad.

-Y esa persona tan "afortunada", supongo que sabe hablar francés también.- Por su puesto, si no sabe no tendría gracia la broma. Ya quería ver a Eren colgando de sus partes nobles a la entrada del castillo.

-Te daré un par de consejos….-_ "Mi pronunciación apesta, pero Eren no tiene por qué saberlo."_

* * *

Si hay algo en este mundo que pone al sargento de mal humor, eso sin duda es el maldito papeleo. Es absurdo, se supone que el trabajo de la Legión de Reconocimiento es masacrar titanes afuera de los muros (aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sea al revés), entonces por qué diablos hay que hacer informes hasta de las veces que se va al baño.

Levi agradecía a todos los dioses higiénicos del universo esa taza de té que Petra le llevó minutos antes, servía de distracción y calmaba sus músculos tensos por la incomodidad. Ahora bien, no agradecía nada que el mocoso más persistente del escuadrón se le quede mirando por largos minutos, parado frente a su puerta y sin decir nada.

-Habla, mocoso. No eres un adorno. -Dijo mirándolo con la taza de té en su mano preparado para darle un sorbo, grave error.

-S..señor, yo….- Asumió una postura rígida - _**J'ai vu que vous faites un effort pour être propre... mais encore… votre corps sent comme de la merde! **(He visto que usted hace un esfuerzo por estar limpio, pero de todas formas huele a mierda)._

Levi escupió lo que tenía en la boca, pocas veces en su vida recordaba estar tan espantado, por poco se le cae la taza de la mano.

-¿Qué?! - Seguro que escuchó mal, lo más probable es que con ese intento de francés machacado no pudo entenderlo bien, tal vez incluso se le ha olvidado el idioma, o al menos eso espera porque de lo contrario Eren estaba MUERTO.

_"¡Está impresionado, está funcionando!"_ . Pensó Eren.

-_**Je suis surpris de voir combien vous êtes… petits, vous ressemblez à un rat. Un de ceux… que nous tuons quand…. on propre, petit et rapide! **__(Estoy sorprendido de lo pequeño que eres, pareces una rata. Una de esas que matamos cuando limpiamos, pequeñas y rápidas.) - _Continuó orgulloso de su hazaña, se había tardado días para memorizarse tantas palabras, pero lo estaba consiguiendo, hablaba como todo un _Monsieur._

El sargento le arrojó la taza a la cara al mocoso que para su propia sorpresa la esquivó, ¿Quién se cree para venir a interrumpirlo de esa forma? ¿Acaso se volvió loco? Entró a su oficina para decirle RATA APESTOSA en su cara y sin un ápice de vergüenza, esta la pagaría, y bien caro. Se levantó del sillón hecho una furia. Suficiente, esa noche la acosadora de ojos rasgados terminaría tirando los restos de Eren por la letrina, porque lo haría mierda a golpes.

_"Está avergonzado, por supuesto. MUY avergonzado." _Pensó Eren con su pequeño cerebro y dispuesto a seguir.

-_**Je veux m'en… tenir au plus profond de vous. Assurez-vous… crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que vous manquez de voix. Je veux faire ça tous les jours et vous marquer…. que le mien pour toujours! **__(Quiero clavártela hasta el fondo. Hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que dejarte sin voz. Quiero que hagamos eso todos los días y marcarte como mío para siempre). - _Para cuando el chico terminó, Levi ya lo ténia acorralado contra la puerta de su oficina y lo sostenía del cuello de su chaqueta.

-_**... Je t'aime! - **_Gritó finalmente desesperado. Tuvo una buena vida. Mató unos cuantos titanes, comió mucho pan rancio, fue de pequeña utilidad para la humanidad y ahora moriría en manos de ese hombre que tanto le gustaba.

-...-

Eren abrió uno de sus ojos temeroso al sentir como el agarre del sargento cedía.

Realmente Levi estaba enojado por toda esta mierda. Pero en verdad dudaba que Eren estuviera al tanto de lo que decía, porque con esa cara estúpida de niño virgen que tenía, era poco probable que gritara semejantes groserías a conciencia. Los primeros insultos colmaron su paciencia, pero definitivamente eso último no sonaba nada mal.

También pensó que debía darle crédito al chico, seguramente se pasó días practicando para alcanzar ese nivel, si bien estaba seguro de que repetía como loro las palabras que alguien más le enseñó, su fluidez y pronunciación eran un poco "aceptables". Especialmente viniendo de un chiquillo que apenas habla alemán que se le entienda.

Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad, uno grande y que sofocaría antes de que siquiera se asomara al exterior lo invadió.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? - Preguntó Levi más calmado, luego de soltar la chaqueta del chico. Su cejas ya no estaban juntas, solo con el fruncido normal de todo el tiempo. Levi estaba seguro que nada de eso lo aprendió de un libro, sospechaba de posibles culpables, de una persona que está desquiciada y usa lentes, o incluso cierta acosadora de brillante cabello negro.

-J…Jean me enseñó, señor.- Admitió molesto, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Eso lo sorprendió un poco ¿Quién era ese? Bueno, necesitaría agradecerle apropiadamente.

_"Lo pondré a bucear en las letrinas."_

El sargento retomó su agarre en las solapas de la chaqueta del castaño y tiró de él hasta hacerlo quedar a su misma altura. Acercó su rostro y besó la mejilla del menor sintiendo un ligero espasmo en el castaño. Eren suspiró ante el contacto tan agradable.

-Quizás…yo también. _**Je crois que je vous aime top. -**_Susurró en su oído para luego besar sus labios, aprovechó que Eren mantenía la boca entreabierta para meter su lengua acariciando todo a su paso, fue un beso fugaz pero profundo. Lo soltó y se dio vuelta rumbo a su escritorio.

Al momento de verse libre de las manos del sargento, las rodillas de Eren cedieron y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Si ese sensual susurro que ni entendió bien lo había derretido, ese beso lo quemó hasta las cenizas.

* * *

**Ya quisiera yo que Levi me susurrara cosas calientes también. Aunque bueno, al menos puedo hacer que le susurre guarradas a Eren o viceversa, ya se me ha ocurrido un lemon de esos dos con groserías en alemán y francés XDDD**

**En el fin de semana actualizaré todo, o al menos 2 de las historias que tengo :P **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
